Flat Feel
by Nejumi
Summary: Jika yang satu selalu denial dan satunya lagi terlalu cuek, Cinta itu apa? / Chanbaek / AU!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Title :** **Flat Feel**

 **Genre : Drama,** **romance**

 **Rate :** **T-M**

 **Cast :** **EXO**

 **Pair** **:** **ChanBaek** **, Chanxing, Hunbaek (slight) SuD.O, Kaisoo, Kray, Hunhan**

 **.**

Sebuah tulisan dengan ide mainsetrum tentang perasaan yang samar antara dua mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

.

.

 **Start!**

Jika yang satu selalu denial dan yang satu lagi terlalu cuek, Cinta itu apa?

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Rabu pagi, matahari masih berbaik hati menebar vitamin D dan masih 2 jam sebelum kelas Baekhyun dimulai pukul 10 nanti. Tapi lelaki bermata segaris itu sudah keluar _flat_ nya, beranjak ke _flat_ sebelah. Tidak perlu memencet bel, ia langsung menekan kode pintu yang sudah hapal di luar kepala.

 _Voila!_

Pintu terbuka menjadi _display_ hasil karya seorang anak manusia bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala, memuji keahlian orang itu memberantakan tempat tinggalnya sendiri.

Berjinjit menghindari sebaran berbagai macam barang dari kertas hingga perkakas, Baekhyun menuju kamar. Menyalakan lampu kamar, diketahui bahwa keadaanya tidak berbeda dengan ruang tamu. Sebagai tambahan, ia menemukan tubuh hanya dengan boxer, terkapar di atas ranjang yang wujudnya lebih mirip tumpukan pakaian kotor.

"Yeol. Bangun!" tegur Baekhyun.

Tubuh titan itu tidak bergerak.

"Yeol, kau ada kelas jam 9 nanti." Baekhyun mencolek-colek perut kencang di hadapannya.

Bergumam tidak jelas, hanya bergeser sedikit.

Baekhyun menghela napas "YAH! Park Chanyeol! Bangun atau kubakar kasurmu!"

Teriakan ajaib itu membuka mata besar Chanyeol. Ia langsung terduduk antara masih ngantuk dan tidak sadar. Sambil menguap lebar, bergumam kacau mengacak rambut kelamnya.

Baekhyun tidak protes lagi, ia memungut bantal yang terjatuh di depan lemari.

"Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke pintu kamar, seorang berkulit pucat berdiri di sana dengan mug mengepul di tangan. Keadaanya sama dengan Chanyeol—tanpa baju.

Baekhyun melempar begitu saja bantal ke ranjang "Kau siapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya karena orang itu sungguh asing. Ia kenal semua teman Chanyeol yang pernah mampir _flat_ ini.

"Sehun pacarku." Suara Chanyeol turun dari ranjang.

"HAH?!" Baekhyun histeris menatap Chanyeol. Tidak percaya dan tidak terbayang. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat manly itu tidak mungkin punya pacar juga se-manly Sehun. Baekhyun ngeri memikirkannya.

"Jangan sembarangan Hyung." Jawab Sehun menabok kepala Chanyeol yang berjalan melewatinya lalu masuk kamar mandi.

Oh, ternyata bukan. Baekhyun ingin mengelus dada saat itu juga. Tapi melihat jam, ia lebih memilih ke dapur lalu membuka kulkas.

"Kami semalam begadang mengerjakan proyek tugas." Sehun duduk di kursi makan. Santai saja, tanpa berpikir mengenakan pakaian.

Baekhyun mengangguk di depan kulkas, antara paham dan berpikir ingin masak apa pagi ini. Setelah mempertimbangkan bahan dan waktu, diputuskan sayur tauge dan telur dadar jadi menu sarapan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sehun sekedar basa-basi.

"Ada." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mencuci sayuran "Pakai baju, kemudian potong bawang ini." Nyatanya Baekhyun tidak menganggap itu basa-basi.

Sehun beranjak, meraih kaos di senderan kursi lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Hanya memotong bawang, bukan urusan sulit "Dan kau, pacarnya Chanyeol hyung?"

Kompor gas dinyalakan "Tetangga."

"Tidak ada ada tetangga yang datang memasakkan sarapan begini."

"Ada. Contohnya, aku." Baekhyun menggedikan bahu lalu cuek, lanjut mengocok telur di mangkuk "Tidak ada bahan makanan di tempatku, sementara Chanyeol selalu beli bahan padahal tidak bisa memasak. Anggap saja simbiosis mutualisme."

Sehun tidak membantah lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di antara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja denim melapisi tshirt hitam. Mata lebarnya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka, dilapisi kacamata berframe besar.

"Tidak keasinan kan?" tanya Baekhyun menunggu ekspresi Chanyeol selesai mencicip sayur.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat terus melahap sarapan.

"Sedikit asin kok... AUW" protes Sehun kemudian dihadiahi pukulan sendok di kening oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan banyak protes. Sudah syukur kau bisa sarapan di sini." Tegur Chanyeol terdengar lebih tidak terima daripada si koki.

Sehun melirik malas. Ia merasa seperti anak yang ditegur ayahnya karena mengkritisi masakan sang ibu.

"Jadi… Jongdae sudah membayar utang padamu?" Baekhyun menyumpit tauge dari mangkuk.

Chanyeol melirik enggan "Belum…" jawaban yang terlalu pelan untuk ukuran suara Park Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

"Yah!" Baekhyun menaruh sumpit di atas mangkuk, selera makan seketika menipis "Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas ia bilang akan membayar kemarin…"

"Ia tiba-tiba ada keperluan mendesak, Baek."

Sehun menatap heran. Baginya, pertama kali mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang begini.

"Terus saja kau begitu. Harta orangtuamu pun bisa lenyap terus kau pinjamkan." Sumpit kembali diraih "Itu dana proyek penelitianmu Yeol…" ucap Baekhyun geregetan diikuti suara berdenting-denting sumpit ditubrukan dengan pinggiran mangkuk.

"Kalian… sepasang suami istri?" Sehun menyela ragu.

Baekhyun melirik Sehun malas "Bukan."

"Tapi pembicaraan keuangan keluarga di meja makan itu sangat 'rumah tangga' loh." Ucap Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan.

" _Please…_ " Baekhyun ingin menyebut nama si pucat itu, tapi ia lupa tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya apa.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun "Namaku Sehun."

"Aku Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun sekilas kemudian menatap Chanyeol "Ya, kita sudah saling kenal." Lalu melanjutkan makan.

Chanyeol meringis. Yah, jarang-jarang Baekhyun cepat akrab dengan orang begini.

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Bukan sekali-dua kali, Chanyeol-Baekhyun dikira—lebih tepatnya—diyakini sebagai pasangan kekasih. _Flat_ yang bersebelahan juga sering disalah artikan bahwa mereka tinggal bersama. Kenyataanya, mereka hanya tetangga. Baekhyun selalu menegaskan itu, sedangkan Chanyeol memilih masa bodo dengan pemikiran orang lain.

 _Semua berawal di semester 2 perkuliahan, sekitar 2 tahun lalu. Byun Boa—ibu Baekhyun datang berkunjung ke flat, sekedar memeriksa keadaan anak sulungnya. Siapa sangka, saat memencet bel, seorang yang amat dikenalnya mendatangi flat sebelah. Sandara Park datang melangkah elegan dengan tas mahal berlogo buaya di tangan._

 _Kedua teman masa sekolah itu tercengang saling memandang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya teriakan nyaring terdengar di lorong flat._

" _Ibu?" Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu, mengerutkan kening mendapati ibunya berpelukan heboh dengan seorang wanita._

 _Boa melepas pelukan, beralih merangkul anaknya "Ya ampun, Baek. Ini Dara, sahabat lama ibu. Siapa sangka bertemu di sini?"_

" _Ini anakmu?" Dara memandang Baekhyun. Kepala-kaki-kepala-kaki._

 _Baekhyun membungkuk hormat "Selamat sore, saya Byun Baekhyun."_

" _Anakmu manis sekali, tidak seperti anakku." Dara menatap Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Seperti melihat tas mewah keluaran terbaru._

" _Kau ke sini menjenguk anakmu?"_

" _Iya, Chanyeol tinggal di sini." Dara menunjuk pintu flat sebelah._

 _Chanyeol…_

 _Mendengar pernyataan teman ibunya itu, perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak. Jangan bilang bahwa Chanyeol yang dimaksud adalah tetangga flatnya yang selalu berisik dengan Sweet Child O Mine bervolume keras…_

" _Nah, itu dia." Teriak Dara menunjuk sosok yang baru muncul dari tangga._

 _Baekhyun tercengang. Benar tebakannya._

 _Chanyeol mendekat, membungkuk sopan "Nama saya Park Chanyeol."_

" _Wah, anakmu tampan." Boa memuji. Baekhyun tidak peduli "Bagaimana jika kita ngobrol di dalam saja?"_

 _Dara mengangguk "Ayo masuk." Ajaknya ke pintu flat Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol langsung mencegah, berdiri menghalangi pintu "Jangan Bu! Jangan ngobrol di dalam." Terbayang bagaimana wujud flatnya saat ditinggal tadi pagi. Tidak pernah berubah dalam waktu 3 bulan ini sebenarnya._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas, paham dengan keadaan ini "Di flatku saja, Bu." Usulnya sebagai tetangga yang pengertian—cenderung prihatin._

 _._

 _._

 _Duduk bersebelahan di sofa, Boa dan Dara terus bercerita flashback bertahun lalu saat mereka berpisah di kelulusan SMA. Boa ikut suami pindah ke Jepang, sedangkan Dara pindah ke Taiwan. Mereka lebih semangat ketika membicarakan anak masing-masing._

" _Baekhyun sepertinya penurut." Mata Dara mengekor tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja menaruh 2 cangkir teh di atas meja._

 _Boa mengangguk "Begitulah. Ia tahu benar, keuangan keluarga sedang tidak baik, jadi sangat berjuang daftar beasiswa sana sini."_

" _Manis, penurut, pintar pula. Ngidam apa kau dulu?" Dara menyeruput cangkir tehnya._

 _Boa bergedik "Entah, kupikir ia hanya merasa begitu bertanggung jawab. Adiknya, Taehyung, tahun ini masuk SMA." Ia menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sekarang berstatus janda ditinggal mati suami yang kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu._

" _Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya 2 orang anak." Dara mendesah, sadar terlalu lama mereka berpisah "Sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Mungkin karena anak tunggal dan tahu ayahnya bisa memberi semua yang dibutuhkan, ia jadi begitu santai. Hanya melihatnya masih terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa pun, membuatku lega."_

 _TOK TOK TOK_

 _Baekhyun yang dari tadi tepekur di dapur mendengarkan pembicaraan itu, buru-buru membuka pintu. Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu sudah berganti kaos "Masuk." Tebakan Baekhyun, acara Chanyeol beres-beres flat sudah selesai._

 _Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun ke dapur, walau tidak paham kenapa harus mengekor si Sipit itu._

 _Sebotol jus berwarna merah Baekhyun taruh di atas meja makan "Untukmu." Lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Nelangsa sebenarnya melihat mahasiswa calon arsitek itu masih mengatur napas._

 _Chanyeol membuka tutup botol lalu menegak isinya cepat. Sungguh, lain kali ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk membereskan flat setidaknya sebulan sekali._

" _Dari tadi kita jadi objek pembicaraan." Ucap Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, bisa mendengar sendiri "Chanyeol sangat sulit bangun pagi, nilai semester kemarin jatuh karena ia banyak absen, pasti kesiangan." Diucapkan begitu lancar oleh ibunya._

 _Ibuku punya indera keenam, pikir Chanyeol karena yang didengar memang kenyataan._

 _Kedua tangan Baekhyun menopang dagu, terus mencerna ucapan "Baekhyun tidak begitu suka bergaul, aku takut ia jadi kuper, bisa-bisa jadi perjaka tua."_

 _Terlalu berlebihan. Menurut Baekhyun, dirinya bukan tidak begitu suka bergaul, hanya memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Dan… bergaul dengan orang yang tidak disuka, terhitung bukan pemanfaatan waktu yang baik._

 _Pemilih? Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu._

" _Teman Chanyeol banyak. Entah itu positif atau negatifnya, ia begitu jor-joran dalam bergaul. Melihat keuangannya, aku hanya bisa mengelus dada." Suara Dara._

" _Harusnya Baekhyun bergaul dengan anakmu saja, jadi tidak akan kuper begitu." Suara Boa._

 _Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol balas melirik._

" _Iya, harusnya. Setidaknya, ada yang bisa mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk kuliah."_

 _Chanyeol menghela napas._

 _Baekhyun menghela napas lebih keras._

 _._

 _Pertemuan 2 teman lama itu diakhiri dengan…_

" _Baekhyun ah, titip Chanyeol ya." Dara menepuk bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Terlalu bingung memilih jawaban. Menolak? Mana bisa. Ibunya sudah memelototi._

 _Boa menyalami tangan Chanyeol "Chanyeol ah, bisa tolong ikut jaga Baekhyun?"_

" _I…ya." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan karena ragu. Apa yang dimaksud 'jaga'? Tetangganya itu bukan anak kecil. Mahasiswa kesehatan lebih tepatnya._

 _Sepulangnya ibu mereka, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang tidak percaya._

 _Walau flat bersebelahan, hidup mereka sangat bersebrangan. Bayangkan saja Song Kwangsik bersahutan dengan Guns and Roses._

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Pukul 5 sore. Mata kuliah terakhir Baekhyun di hari itu selesai.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun tuju begitu keluar kelas adalah _vending machine_. AC di kelas rusak, hingga selama kurang lebih 2 jam, tangannya terasa hampir mati rasa karena tidak berhenti mengipasi diri.

Sedetik kemudian, ia terbayang dosen Xi, dosen bahasa Inggris yang tadi mengajarnya. Dosen muda yang tadi juga berpamitan untuk melanjutkan sekolah London itu tetap mengajar dengan elegan dan menawan seperti tanpa beban. Sungguh Baekhyun malu karena menjadi bagian manusia yang terus mengeluh "Panas, panas, panas."

Belum sempat memasukkan koin ke lubang, sebotol jus muncul di hadapan Baekhyun. Melirik kanan, berjejeran dengan Yixing, Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya.

"Untukmu." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menerima jus rasa melon itu darinya.

"Tumben. Dalam rangka apa?" Baekhyun menggeser badan karena Yixing menghampiri _vending machine_.

"Ucapan terima kasih karena kau membangunkan Park Chanyeol."

Gerakan Baekhyun memutar tutup botol, terhenti "Aku membangunkanya selama… anggap saja 5 hari seminggu, dikurangi libur semester jadi sekitar…170 hari dalam setahun. Diukur dengan sebotol jus, apa tidak keterlaluan?"

Yixing memandang bingung. Entah apa yang membuatnya bingung.

Kyungsoo memutar mata jengah. Kenal sejak SMA, Baekhyun tetap menyebalkan "Pagi tadi aku ada presentasi tugas dengannya, aku sudah setengah pasrah jika nilaiku D gara-gara Chanyeol datang terlambat. Nyatanya, saat aku datang ia sudah duduk manis di kelas."

"Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk, meneguk jus gratisannya. Usahanya membangunkan titan itu tidak sia-sia rupanya.

"Sekelompok dengannya di saat harus mempersiapkan inaugurasi lumayan menguras emosi." Keluh Kyungsoo meneguk kaleng _latte coffee_ nya.

Inaugurasi? Baekhyun tidak mau mengomentari acara yang menurutnya norak itu. Dari dulu konsepnya tidak berubah. Diadakan menjelang valentine—diharuskan membawa pasangan. Untungnya (atau sialnya) 2 tahun berturut, Chanyeol tidak punya orang yang bisa diajak. Jadilah, Baekhyun datang berpasangan dengannya. Sekedar formalitas, tanpa acara gandeng tangan.

"Chanyeol pacarmu, Baek?"

Pertanyaan Yixing tidak sampai membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan jus atau tersedak. Ia hanya melirik sambil menyelesaikan tegukan, menutup botol seraya menjawab "Bukan. Kau sudah ke sekian puluh kali menanyakan ini, Hyung."

"Ya, siapa tahu jawabanmu berubah." Yixing cuek saja membuka kaleng soda "Kau kan juga selalu makan berdua dengannya. Di rumah kalian."

"Kami tetangga ya. _Please._ " Mata Baekhyun berputar jengah. Jengah, karena hal yang ditanyakan Yixing tidak pernah berubah. Topiknya hanya itu-itu saja. Entah memang lupa atau justru ingin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya sih?" gemas, Kyungsoo meremukkan kaleng kopinya yang sudah kosong.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pacaran dengannya sih?" balas Baekhyun lebih gemas. Dengan tata bahasa dan kota kasa yang berbeda, Kyungsoo sudah beberapa kali menyampaikan maksud yang sama.

"Dia bukan tipeku, Baek. Kami hanya _based on academic friends_ " jawab Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa dirinya sudah jadian dengan Suho sebenarnya. Tapi… sepertinya Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menangkap gossip ini.

Baekhyun bergedik "Dia juga bukan tipeku. Tipeku—"

"Yang romantis? _Please_ , berhenti menjadikan drama sebagai referensi." Berteman sejak SMA, Kyungsoo tahu benar sifat Baekhyun "Belajarlah dari pengalaman orang lain." Liriknya pada Yixing.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa aku?" Yixing tidak terima, tahu arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo "Anggap saja aku sedang apes waktu itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng geli. Apes? Mungkin lebih tepatnya jika dibilang Kris yang sedang apes Yixing melihatnya sedang dicium Tao di taman kampus 6 bulan lalu. Dicium, bukan berciuman dan Yixing masih belum bisa menerima kembali turunan Kanada itu. Padahal Kris sangat romantis dan Baekhyun sangat menyayangkan bagian itu.

"Kalian cocok." Tegas Kyungsoo tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Baekhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol yang seperti apa ya?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdecak bareng. Yixing—senior mereka—ini ingatannya agak… ya begitu lah. Buktinya, harus mengulang beberapa mata kuliah karena salah jadwal ujian. Parah.

"Kau bertemu waktu itu, saat kita makan di kantin." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Telinganya lebar, hidungnya mancung, matanya besar dilapisi kacamata berframe besar. Kadang bareng dengan Kris itu." Terang Baekhyun.

"Penjelasan yang padat dan lengkap dari pendamping hidup." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik sadis "Kau bodoh ya. Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan perasaan sedatar papan tulis."

"Nanti papan tulisnya kulapisi dengan semen." Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan alis. Meledek.

Yixing sampai terkekeh mendengar ucapan mahasiswa arsitek itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas, melangkah cepat meninggalkan keduanya. Punya teman 2 orang saja begini menyusahkan, apalagi jika banyak temannya. Sungguh, andai waktu itu ibunya dan ibu Chanyeol tidak bertemu. Kehidupannya akan berjalan dengan sangat normal tanpa pertanyaan dan desakan sana-sini. Obrolannya dengan Chanyeol pun hanya akan sebatas "Saluran air sedang bermasalah" atau "Bisa kecilkan suara kedumbrangan itu?"

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Di sebuah restoran daging sapi…

Berderet botol bir, kepulan asap beraroma lezat dengan nada 'cess' menemani sekumpulan lelaki di salah satu meja. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Suho, Kai, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sedang merayakan keberhasilan penelitian tahap akhir Suho. Ini juga traktirannya.

"Ayo bersulang." Suho mengangkat gelas bir.

"Semoga aku cepat menyusul!" teriak Chanyeol diikuti dentingan gelas bertabrakan.

"Memang, proposalmu sudah sampai mana, Yeol?" tanya Kai.

"Sudah selesai. Tinggal tunggu persetujuan." Jawab Chanyeol. Teringat sesuatu, ia melirik Jongdae, mengadahkan tangan "Uangku."

"Iya, setelah ini kutransfer." Jawab Jongdae melahap sepotong daging.

"Benar loh, Baekhyun bisa ngamuk lagi padaku." Chanyeol teringat sesuatu lagi. Ia merogoh ponsel di saku, mengirim pesan pada tetangga merangkap auditor keuangannya.

"Itu uang Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo, melihat Chanyeol menulis pesan pada Baekhyun.

Suho juga melihat isi pesan Chanyeol. Mengabari bahwa pulang terlambat, sungguh sangat identic dengan pasangan pengantin baru.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel dalam saku "Uangku. Alokasi penelitian." Beralih membolak-balik daging di atas panggangan. Kacamatanya sampai berembun kena asap.

"Dan… kenapa Baekhyun yang marah?" cecar Kyungsoo.

"Ya… karena…" Chanyeol menerawang, berpikir jawaban yang tepat "…begitulah" nyatanya tidak ada jawaban yang tepat.

Suho—yang dari tadi mendengarkan—memainkan jepitan daging di depan Chanyeol "Aku curiga, kalian sebenarnya sudah menikah."

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau suka Baekhyun?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sambil merengut "Tidak tahu tepatnya."

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Di dunia ini, cuma Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tidak mendebat begitu. Kita hanya perlu menunggu undangan pernikahan mereka." Jongdae memberi jawaban sepihak.

"Dan Baekhyun tidak suka menempel dengan orang lain, kecuali Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menegaskan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak dalam hubungan macam itu…" keluh Chanyeol. Inginnya tidak membahas hal ini, kasihan potongan daging di atas panggangan sampai terabaikan.

"Lalu, tunggu apa? Buatlah begitu! Nyatakan perasaanmu sana!" Kai begitu bersemangat sepertinya.

"Kai, lain kali jika ingin memberi nasihat, sebaiknya bercermin dulu. Tidak ingat nasib hatimu sendiri seperti apa?"

Ucapan tenang nan datar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat Kai terbatuk sekali, meraih gelas birnya. Iya, kisah cintanya memang lebih tragis. Karena tidak mau bertindak cepat, Kyungsoo sekarang sudah pacaran dengan Suho, seniornya.

Suho menyadari atmosfer canggung ini. Ia mengetukkan japitan daging pada panggangan "Okay, begini saja. Kau datang inaugurasi?"

"Mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol cuek, masih terus membalik daging.

"Dengan Baekhyun?"

"Iya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana jika ia datang dengan orang lain?" tanya Jongdae tiba-tiba "Ia datang bergandengan dengan orang lain, kau bisa bayangkan?"

Chanyeol diam, berpikir, membayangkan. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal. Ia merengut sebelum memasukkan 3 potong daging berturut-turut ke dalam mulut. Panas memang. Sepanas hatinya.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa perasaanmu pada si kecil itu?" Suho menggelengkan kepala. Sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan, ia berhak sok bijaksana.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia prihatin pada teman-temannya, bukannya membahas masalah perkuliahan atau penelitian malah terus membahas hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Apa urusannya dengan mereka? Ia prihatin pada diri sendiri juga sebenarnya. Tidak tahu perasaan.

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Hampir pukul 10 malam saat Baekhyun menaiki tangga _flat_ nya. Tugas menjelang ujian semester memang bukan gurauan. Ia harus betah duduk di pojok perpustakaan dengan bertumpuk buku referensi dan layar laptop terus memancarkan sinar gamma.

"Mataku bisa makin sipit." Keluhnya memijat tulang hidung.

Ponsel di saku jaket bergetar. Pesan dari Chanyeol.

' _Aku makan di luar, ada acara. Kau makan sendiri saja'_

Tidak ada tanda tanya di dalam pesan, jadi—menurut Baekhyun—tidak usah membalas pesan itu. Asal Chanyeol tahu bahwa pesannya sudah terbaca. Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponsel dalam saku jaket. Ia jadi malas makan omong-omong.

Merogoh kunci dalam saku tas, Baekhyun mendapati seseorang berdiri bersender di depan pintu _flat_ nya. Matanya memicing, sekedar memastikan siapa itu.

Menegakkan tubuh, orang itu melambaikan tangan "Hai, Hyung."

Ternyata Oh Sehun.

"Chanyeol belum pulang sepertinya." Baekhyun memutar-mutar kunci di jari. Menimbulkan suara gemerincing antara logam pipih dan logam berbentuk matahari.

"Aku tidak mencarinya. Aku mencarimu." Sehun bergerak maju, menyisakan sekitar semeter jarak di antara mereka.

Kunci berhenti berputar "Oh, ada apa?"

"Weekend nanti kau ada acara?" tanpa sebutan 'Hyung'. Entah bagaimana, nada bicara Sehun terdengar lebih dewasa.

"Weekend ini, atau…"

"Weekend depan. Inaugurasi." Jelas Sehun, menatap Baekhyun lebih serius "Kau datang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Entah. Ke sana kan harus berpasangan." Ia tidak bohong. Chanyeol belum membicarakan apapun tentang ini. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya mereka selalu datang berdua—karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Datang denganku?" tawar Sehun. Suaranya dalam, nada bicaranya berkharisma. Jangan tanya maksudnya bagaimana.

Kening Baekhyun berkerut menatap Sehun "Serius?" ia baru sadar bahwa pria di depannya ternyata tampan. Sangat.

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk 2 kali. Sekali untuk menyetujui ajakan Sehun. Sekali untuk menyetujui pikirannya bahwa 'Sehun tampan'.

Suasana mendadak hening. Terlalu ketara bahwa memang tidak ada topik pembicaraan lain.

"Eum… oh iya." Sehun memberikan kardus berlabel sebuah café "Ini untukmu. Maaf, sudah agak dingin."

"Oh, _thanks._ "

"Aku pulang, Hyung". Sehun melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan pintu _flat_ Baekhyun.

"Sehun ah." Panggil Baekhyun, Sehun menoleh "Kita… siapa jemput siapa, atau kita bertemu di mana?"

"Kita bertemu di hall kampus saja." Sehun melambaikan tangan lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah punggung Sehun tidak terlihat, Baekhyun membuka pemberian itu. Sebuah cup Cappucino dengan sebatang coklat tejepit di pinggir kardus.

"Romantis?" gumamnya tersenyum.

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

… _sebenarnya apa perasaanmu pada si kecil itu?_ suara Suho menggema di kepala.

"…yeol."

Tepukan pelan pada pipi Chanyeol.

Nyaman?

Mungkin begitu.

"…yeol."

Tepukan lagi.

"Park Chanyeol…"

Kemudian berubah jadi dorongan berkali-kali pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka mata di antara berat kepalanya. _Hangover_. Sialan, ia tidak ingat minum seberapa banyak semalam. Biasanya ia tidak gampang mabuk.

"Buka matamu. Bangun, hampir tengah hari." Baekhyun membuka tirai jendela.

Wajah Baekhyun diterpa matahari pagi dari jendela. Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lihat. Entah kenapa, rasanya berbeda. Seperti… ada yang… bercahaya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Chanyeol tidak bergerak di atas ranjang.

"Seperti tidak biasanya, kau bertanya begitu." Baekhyun memungut bantal yang tergeletak di bawah kasur "Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di depan pintu, tengah malam tadi. Berapa banyak kau minum, sampai tidak sanggup membuka pintu?" melempar bantal ke tubuh Chanyeol, ia melangkah keluar kamar.

Chanyeol duduk, memegang kepala yang tidak bisa diangkat. Terlalu berat. Terlalu sulit untuk mengingat berapa banyak _somaek_ yang ditenggak semalam. Game sialan memaksanya minum terus-terusan.

"Minum."

Sebuah cangkir mengepul muncul di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia memandang jari si pemegangnya. Jari Baekhyun, dulu tidak sekusam ini. Iya, sebelum terus berkutat dengan pisau, cabai, bawang dan kawan-kawan, padahal si Sipit itu tidak akrab dengan dapur. Salah siapa? Setengah salah Chanyeol yang terus meminta dimasakkan masakan rumah. Setengah lagi salah Baekhyun karena tidak menolak.

Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang "Teh jahe. Minumnya pelan-pelan, masih panas." Ucapnya karena Chanyeol terus memandangi cangkir di tangannya.

Chanyeol menerima cangkir itu, meniup lalu meneguk isinya pelan-pelan. Ampuh memang, matanya bisa terbuka lebih lebar. Dan… semakin bisa melihat jelas ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ah…"

"Hm?" Baekhyun menatap.

"Kenapa kau mau mengurusku begini?"

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut, heran "Karena ibumu pastinya. Kenapa memang?"

"Jadi… jika ibuku tidak meminta, kau tidak akan mau?"

Baekhyun tertawa keras. Matanya sampai lenyap "Tentu saja tidak. Kau kenapa sih? Ingin menggajiku? Tidak usah. Setiap hari makan di sini, sudah kuanggap bayaran."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Suasana hatinya mendadak buruk. Mungkin teh jahe ampuh mengobati satu ini juga. Ia menyeruput lagi isi cangkir.

"Tanganmu kenapa?" Baekhyun menunjuk lengan Chanyeol yang dihiasi gurat panjang berwarna merah.

Chanyeol menerawang, mengingat lagi apa yang semalam terjadi "Jongdae terpercik minyak, jepitan daging di tangannya terlempar, membaretku begini."

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang, keluar kamar lagi. Kali ini tidak lama, ia sudah kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangan. Chanyeol tidak ingat punya benda itu, jadi pasti Baekhyun ambil dari flatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Membuka kotak, mengambil kapas dan botol antiseptic "Kemarikan lenganmu."

Chanyeol menaruh cangkir di meja sebelah, mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun. Lukanya tidak dalam, tapi lumayan panjang pergelangan-bawah sikut. Kapas berbalur larutan antiseptic berwarna kuning dioleskan ke sana.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Jongdae sudah membayar utang padamu?" Baekhyun meniup gurat merah itu.

"Hm…" jawab Chanyeol. Entah karena tidak ada jawaban lain, entah karena tiupan Baekhyun pada tangannya.

"Hm?" Baekhyun terlalu hapal Chanyeol. Selalu menjawab tidak jelas jika ada yang ditutupi.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun ragu "Eum… semalam Kai meminjam uang_YAH!" teriaknya karena kapas sengaja ditekan pada lukanya "Pelan-pelan Baek! Bagaimana bisa mahasiswa kesehatan sekasar dirimu"

"Aku kuliah farmasi _by the way_. Urusanku dengan species _amphetamine_ dan _penisilin_ , bukan _homo sapiens_." Baekhyun meracau kesal "Berapa Kai pinjam?" Ngomong-ngomong amphetamine, rasanya ia akan segera butuh obat penenang itu jika kehidupannya tidak juga berubah.

"Lima rat_Auw!" Chanyeol menarik lengannya yang lukanya terus ditekan-tekan dengan kapas "Sudah, sudah. Tanganku bisa diamputasi jika terus kau yang mengobati."

"Dengar ya, Park Chanyeol ssi. Aku tidak peduli dengan uangmu dan kau tahu itu. Tapi, jangan suruh aku menutupi apapun jika ibumu bertanya nanti." Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Ia membereskan kotak putihnya kemudian keluar kamar.

Chanyeol mendesah turun dari ranjang. Berniat langsung keluar kamar, tapi begitu menyibakkan selimut, ia tersadar—tidak pakai celana. Seberapa mabuk dirinya sampai tidak sadar melepas celana yang kini terlihat teronggok di depan lemari.

Tadi… apa Baekhyun melihat keadaan tubuhnya begini? Ia buru-buru memakai celana.

"Baek…" panggil Chanyeol pelan pada Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. Agak khawatir Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Hm." Baekhyun tidak menoleh matanya fokus pada layar laptop di pangkuan.

"Masak apa pagi ini?" Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur, mengintip meja makan. Nyatanya, hanya ada roti, selai dan segelas susu.

"Aku tidak masak." Tangan kiri Baekhyun mengantarkan gelas berisi susu coklat ke bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun di sofa "Yah, kau marah padaku? Iya, akan kuminta Kai mengembalikan uangku secepatnya. Kalau perlu kutelpon sekarang." Chanyeol celingukan, mencari ponsel.

Baekhyun berdecak "Kulkasmu kosong." Jawabnya tanpa memandang Chanyeol "Seharusnya kau bersyukur kubelikan roti."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk, kembali melangkah ke dapur. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum meneguk susu. Biar saja hanya sarapan roti dan susu, yang penting Baekhyun tidak marah padanya.

"Selesai aku mandi, kita belanja sekalian makan siang." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab "Hm."

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Sampai di pelataran parkir supermarket, Baekhyun langsung turun dari boncengan motor Chanyeol. Ia melangkah cepat masuk mendahului si Jangkung yang baru melepaskan helm. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Baekhyun memang tidak marah—hanya kesal.

Troli yang Baekhyun dorong sudah memasuki area bumbu ketika sepasang tangan lain ikut mendorong troli itu. Tangan Chanyeol, tentu saja. Baekhyun melepaskan tangan dari troli, lebih memilih menyentuh display saus. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun memang tidak marah—hanya kesal.

Chanyeol mendorong troli menjejeri Baekhyun "Aku ingin makan sup ayam."

"Ambil daging ayam di bagian situ." Baekhyun menunjuk bagian penjualan daging kemudian melangkah ke sana.

Chanyeol mengikuti. Ia tidak berkomentar saat Baekhyun memasukkan 2 ekor ikan ukuran besar.

"Baek…"

"Hm."

"Inaugurasi nanti…" ucapan Chanyeol terjeda karena Baekhyun menoleh padanya "…kau datang?"

Kentang dimasukkan dalam troli "Iya, dengan Sehun?"

"Apa?" sepertinya Chanyeol salah dengar.

"Aku datang dengan Sehun." Ulang Baekhyun, menunduk beralih memilih wortel di rak bawah.

Alis Chanyeol mengkerut "Sehun yang—"

Baekhyun mendongak "Oh Sehun, yang waktu itu menginap di flatmu." Lalu kembali berkutat dengan wortel.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia terkejut. Jelas. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan mengira Sehun akan mengajak Baekhyun yang selalu datang dengannya? Apa-apaan si pucat itu, seperti tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajak saja.

Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai memilih wortel, tercengang saat melihat Chanyeol sedang memasukkan apapun yang dilaluinya ke dalam troli.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

Lobak, paprika kuning, paprika merah, paprika hijau.

"Yah, Chanyeol ah! Kau tidak suka pedas. Untuk apa itu?" Baekhyun histeris mengingatkan Chanyeol.

Tidak didengarkan.

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUK

Terong, sawi, kubis putih, kubis ungu

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menjejeri "Park Chanyeol! Kau bisa terus kentut jika makan kubis sebanyak itu" ucapan tidak digubris, Baekhyun beranjak ke depan troli "STOP!" tubuhnya menghalangi laju troli.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Baekhyun mendesis. Dengan sebal, ia mengembalikan sayuran hasil _comot_ Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti, ada apa dengan si Jangkung ini sebenarnya?

"Baekhyun ah."

Baekhyun menoleh, Yixing dengan sebuah troli melambaikan tangan padanya "Hyung, sendirian?"

Yixing mengangguk "Dan kau dengan kekasihmu?" tunjuknya pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa "Ini Park Chanyeol, Hyung. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Seingatku kau bilang Chanyeol berkacamata." Yixing terus menatap Chanyeol. Antara kenal-tidak kenal wajah tampan itu.

"Hanya saat di kampu—"

"Yixing kan?" tanya Chanyeol memutus ucapan Baekhyun. Yixing mengangguk "Inaugurasi nanti datang dengan siapa?"

Yixing melirik Baekhyun "Aku tidak—maksudku aku belum ada rencana"

"Datang denganku saja."

Baekhyun menoleh terkejut memandang Chanyeol.

Yixing melirik Baekhyun lagi "Kau tidak datang dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggedikkan bahu "Dia akan datang dengan pasanganya sendiri."

"Oh…" Yixing mengangguk antara mengerti tapi canggung. Untuk ke sekian kalinya melirik Baekhyun, si Sipit itu terlihat acuh "Baiklah." Enggan sebenarnya.

Baekhyun urung mengembalikan kubis ke tempatnya semula. Biar saja jika Chanyeol kentut terus nantinya.

"Aku… ke kasir dulu ya." Yixing berjalan mundur. Jujur, ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak enak dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Yixing itu… cocok denganku ya." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Dia memang suka music sih." Baekhyun menjawab cuek, berjalan lebih dulu menuju deret cemilan.

Chanyeol menjejeri langkahnya dengan troli "Dia suka musik juga? Wuah, kupikir hanya lesung pipi kami yang cocok."

Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkah "Aku ingin makan ramyeon saja di rumah" ucapnya mendorong troli ke meja kasir.

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ini 2shoot ya. Bakal berakhir di chap selanjutnya. Tunggu saja secepatnya, ting!

Terima kasih sudah membaca~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Title :** **Flat Feel**

 **Genre : Drama,** **romance**

 **Rate :** **T-M**

 **Cast :** **EXO**

 **Couple :** **ChanBaek** **, Chanxing, Hunbaek (slight) SuD.O, Kaisoo, Kray, Hunhan**

 **.**

Sebuah tulisan dengan ide mainsetrum tentang perasaan yang samar.

.

.

 **Start!**

Jika yang satu selalu denial dan yang satu lagi terlalu cuek, Cinta itu apa?

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Inaugurasi adalah konser yang diadakan kampus seminggu sebelum masa Ujian Akhir Semester. Acara ini khusus diadakan untuk mahasiswa fakultas kesehatan dan teknik yang kampusnya berdekatan. Tujuannya? Supaya para mahasiswa tidak terlalu stress menjelang ujian dan bisa sedikit bersenang-senang.

Kenyataan justru kebalikannya. Diadakan menjelang valentine, sengaja ditambahi embel-embel 'datang harus berpasangan' justru membuat stress. Mereka uring-uringan melobi sana-sini hanya sekedar bisa membawa gandengan ke dalam hall universitas.

Kenapa mereka tidak memilih diam saja di dalam kamar? Gengsi—tentu. Apalagi memangnya? Jiwa muda memang tidak main-main menempatkan gengsi di tempat tertinggi. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tapi ketahuan belum punya pasangan? Ya ampun, itu lebih memalukan dari pada nilai D tercetak pada 3 mata kuliah.

Malam itu, walau jarak flat-kampus tidak jauh, Baekhyun datang ke hall kampus dengan menaiki taksi. Biasanya, ia jalan kaki untuk menghemat ongkos, tapi saat ini ia hanya ingin jas abu-abu yang dipersiapkan sejak 2 hari lalu tetap rapi.

Sampai di depan hall yang sudah ramai, Baekhyun mengedarkan pandang. Mata sipitnya yang malam itu berhias eyeliner tidak bisa memindai sosok Sehun di antara ramai manusia.

Terlambat mungkin, pikir Baekhyun tetap berdiri di depan meja panitia yang menjagai buku tamu.

"Menunggu Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo datang dengan lembaran rundown. Si mata belo itu mengenakan kemeja dilapisi sweater. Terlalu santai? Biar saja, kan panitia.

"Bukan, tapi Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun kembali menoleh kanan-kiri.

Kening Kyungsoo mengernyit "Sehun… bukan juniorku kan?" tebaknya.

"Fakultas Teknik jurusan Arsitek. Adik kelasmu bukan?"

"Iya. Kok bisa?" mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat itu, makin bulat "Kupikir kau datang dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menghela napas "Aku janjian datang dengan Sehun, bukan Chanyeol." Rasanya kaki mulai pegal, ingin jongkok tapi tidak etis. Bisa dijadikan objek pandang semua orang yang lalu lalang.

"Hubungi coba." Usul Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun merengut. Dari tadi, itu yang ia lakukan. Terus mengirimi Sehun pesan karena telponnya tidak diangkat. Tapi ya… siapa tahu kali ini hasilnya berbeda. Baekhyun menekan lagi kontak nomor Sehun. Belum sempat pipihan smartphone menempel cuping telinga, matanya lebih dulu menyipit memandang pasangan yang baru datang mendekat. Yixing bergandengan dengan Kris.

"Hyung, bukannya kau akan datang dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mematikan telponnya.

"Ia sendiri yang membatalkannya kemarin Baek. Dan…" jeda sejenak karena Yixing tersenyum pada Kris "…kami balikan."

"Wow." Kyungsoo tercengang. Menjepitkan lembar rundown di ketiak kiri, ia bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, selamat ya Sunbae. Tidak sia-sia 6 bulan perjuanganmu." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu sang mahasiswa ekonomi tingkat akhir.

" _Thanks_ " Kris tersenyum dengan cool "Kau menunggu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melengos. Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Terus saja semua orang menanyakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun bosan rasanya.

"Aku tidak menunggunya. Aku menunggu pasanganku sendiri. Sudah sana, kalian masuk duluan." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangan, mengusir pasangan CLBK itu.

Ditinggalkan Yixing dan Kris, bukan kembali menelpon Sehun, Baekhyun malah terpekur menatapi layar ponsel. Kenapa Chanyeol membatalkan janji untuk datang dengan Yixing? Jika Yixing datang dengan Kris, Chanyeol datang dengan siapa?

"Hei, Yeol."

Ucapan Kyungsoo otomatis menolehkan kepala Baekhyun. Ia melihat Chanyeol datang dengan kemeja berlapis jaket hitam. Rambut hitam yang biasanya dibiarkan jatuh di kening, kali ini ditata rapi. Terdengar bisikan 'tampan' dari para mahasiswi yang baru datang. Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Aku belum terbiasa menatap Chanyeol tanpa kacamata." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dirinya sudah terlalu terbiasa menatap mata besar itu langsung tanpa penghalang. Tapi, entah kenapa malam ini ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak tahu apa.

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Baekhyun meliriknya.

"Baekhyun bilang, ia datang dengan Sehun."

"Aku datang dengan Baekhyun." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap terkejut "Ayo masuk." Chanyeol seenaknya menyeret lengan kurus Baekhyun ke meja registrasi.

Baekhyun tidak berontak, setidaknya di depan hall. Ia nurut saja terus dibawa masuk, daripada harus pulang karena tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Sesampainya di dalam, ia melepas tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kenapa membatalkan janji dengan Yixing? Sekarang malah menyeretku." Baekhyun teriak di antara suara music akustik.

"Sehun tidak bisa dihubungi kan?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk "Ia sedang mengejar mantannya ke airport"

Oh, jadi karena ia tahu Sehun tidak datang. Baekhyun mengangguk. Entah kenapa ada desir halus menggelikan karena tahu Chanyeol datang karenanya…

"Lagipula, mana mungkin aku datang dengan mantan kekasih sepupuku?"

Eh? Jadi alasan sebenarnya karena tahu Yixing adalah mantan kekasih Kris?

Raut wajah Baekhyun mendadak kesal. Meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia melangkah ke arah bar lalu duduk di depan seorang bartender yang sedang melempar-lempar shaker di kedua tangan.

"Ingin minum apa?" tanya si bartender yang sebenarnya mahasiswa hukum tingkat akhir—Xiumin.

"Apa ya? Soju?" hanya itu yang Baekhyun tahu, pun baru sekali ia tenggak saat perayaan usia dewasanya yang lalu. Ia tidak cocok dengan alcohol.

"Kau pikir ini kedai pinggir jalan? Pilih yang agak berkelas lah." Ucap si bartender.

"Contohnya?" bukannya minder dibilang begitu, Baekhyun malah bertanya dengan bodohnya.

" _Long island? Illusion? Margarita?_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tidak paham nama-nama yang barusan disebut. Sungguh, ia hanya anak kampung yang berkuliah di kota metropolitan bernama Seoul.

"Beri saja dia Shirley temple." Terlalu hapal suara berat itu, Baekhyun tidak menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menarik bangku di sebelahnya "Dan 1 _margarita_ untukku."

Baekhyun tidak protes. Tidak paham juga minuman macam apa yang bernama mirip tempat bersejarah begitu.

"Mana pasangan kalian?" tanya Xiumin mengucurkan tequila ke dalam shaker.

Asing. Sungguh. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun ditanya begini. Terlalu terbiasa disebut sebagai 'pasangan Chanyeol', ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Dia pasanganku." Jawab Chanyeol.

DEG

Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol masih memasang tampang acuh seolah tidak ada arti apapun dalam ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kok. Hanya sekedar memastikan sebenarnya." Xiumin menggedikkan bahu, mulai menggoyangkan tangan, mengocok shaker.

"Aku tidak ingat bahwa kau pasanganku." Gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun, membuatnya menoleh "Setidaknya, jangan memasang wajah kecewa seperti ini."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol " _No, I'm not._ "

" _Yes you are._ "

Mengalihkan pandang, Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Ia lebih memilih memandangi atraksi tangan Xiumin _juggling shaker_. Baekhyun mulai penasaran, kapan minumannya jadi?

"Baek…"

"Hm…" Baekhyun tidak menoleh karena Xiumin menaruh gelas di hadapannya "Terima kasih."

"Jika aku lebih dulu mengajakmu, kau akan memilih aku atau Sehun?"

"Kau, tentu saja." Baekhyun menyesap buih kemerahan dari atas gelasnya "Enak." Gumamnya tanpa mempedulikan maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Memang bagimu, aku apa?"

Menoleh, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sebenarnya dari tadi menatapnya "Tetangga."

Chanyeol terkekeh antara geli tapi sakit hati. Ia meneguk sedikit _margarita_ yang sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Tidak lama, ponsel dalam jaketnya bergetar. Nama Wendy terpajang.

"Oh, Wendy. Sudah datang?" Chanyeol sedikit teriak karena suara penonton music akustik di situ begitu berisik.

Baekhyun melirik. Wendy? Seperti pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Sudah di depan? Kyungsoo tidak mau membiarkanmu masuk?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Penasaran dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun "Hm. Tunggu, aku akan keluar." Menyudahi pembicaraan, ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku "Aku keluar, menjemput pasanganku." Ucapnya pada Baekhyun kemudian bangkit menembus kerumunan.

Pasangan?

Baekhyun berdesis "Apa-apaan. Pasti itu alasan aslinya membatalkan janji dengan Yixing."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa rasanya karena terlalu kesal. Meneguk habis gelas di depannya, Baekhyun mendapat efek gelembung-gelembung khas soda menyusur kerongkongan. Makin kesal, Baekhyun meraih gelas Chanyeol. Ia tahu, walau berwarna mirip dengan minumannya, yang ini akan memberi efek berbeda.

"Sial! Keras sekali!" panas di kerongkongan, raut wajah Baekhyun berubah drastic. Antara ingin muntah tapi ingin tambah lagi. Mencari sekedar soda untuk mengobati efek ini, mata Baekhyun malah melihat Chanyeol sedang menggandeng Wendy menembus kerumunan.

Baekhyun meraih lagi gelas Chanyeol. Meneguk habis isinya.

.

.

" _Thanks_ Oppa. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin datang." Wendy memepetkan tubuh langsingnya pada Chanyeol. Lebih baik daripada terus mendapat senggolan 'tidak sengaja' dari mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang terlanjur stress.

"Ya… tidak usah datang." Jawab Chanyeol santai "Lagipula, kau kan tidak diundang."

Wendy berdecak, sadar bahwa mahasiswa jurusan design tidak seharusnya di sini "Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin terlihat terpuruk seperti habis diputuskan."

"Itu kenyataanya kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sepupunya merengut.

Band yang tadi membawakan music akustik menyudahi permainan. Mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai CNBlue itu membungkuk kemudian turun dari panggung.

"Bukannya kau datang dengan calon iparku?" ucap Wendy di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Wendy memutar mata jengah "Kau pikir pemberitaan kalian tidak sampai ke kampus design?"

"Kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun Park Chanyeol. Kau ingin terus hanya begini? _Wake up please._ " Racau Wendy gemas, menjetikkan jari tepat di wajah Chanyeol "Sebenarnya seberapa suka kau padanya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Jangan bercanda." Wendy berujar sarkastik.

"Aku serius. Dibanding dengan yang sudah-sudah, apa yang kurasakan pada Baekhyun terlalu… aish bagaimana mengatakannya ya." Chanyeol mengacaukan rambutnya sendiri yang tertata rapi "Datar? Aku hanya nyaman di dekatnya, tidak peduli terus diceramahi."

Jeda. Wendy tidak bersuara. Ketika Chanyeol meliriknya, baru tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya sedang tercengang.

"Wuah." Kata pertama yang Wendy ucap setelah menggelengkan kepala "Park Chanyeol sedang berkamuflase jadi seorang polos dalam hal cinta."

"Apalah itu, terserah. Aku sendiri juga bingung." Ucap Chanyeol kesal. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah Xiumin yang masih melempar shaker. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sana. Ke mana dia? Mata Chanyeol mulai berkeliling ke kerumunan.

"Begini, coba bayangkan saja jika Baekhyun dikira pacaran dengan orang lain."

Wajah Chanyeol merengut.

"Bayangkan jika Baekhyun perhatian pada orang lain."

Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Sekarang coba bayangkan Baekhyun menari liar, hingga dipandang lapar oleh orang satu hall ini."

Chanyeol seketika menoleh "Apa-apaan itu?"

"Itu kenyataanya." Dagu Wendy menunjuk kerumunan orang bergoyang mengikuti dentuman music "Lihat siapa yang berjoged edan di sana."

Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan… benar. Tetangga sipitnya itu ada di antara mereka yang berjoged seirima DJ Jessie memainkan Everything diiringi suara Luna –teman sekelas Wendy.

"Aku harap kau tidak terlalu serius, mengatakan suka padanya." Wendy menggeleng miris. Seingatnya, Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah dikaitkan dengan 'bakat striptease'.

Kembali melihat lantai dansa, Chanyeol terkejut karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana. _And it goes worse_. Karena ajakan Luna, Baekhyun sudah berdiri di atas panggung. Berduet? Mungkin awalnya begitu. Tapi lihat saja bagaimana blazer abu-abu itu sudah terlepas. Memamerkan kemeja putih yang nyaris transparan karena keringat, Baekhyun terus bergoyang.

"Bukan maksudku mengganggu kesenanganmu memandangi Baekhyun menari seksi begitu." Wendy berbisik di telinga Chanyeol "Lihatlah pandangan mereka." Mata Wendy menunjuk sekeliling.

Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari hal ini. Dari tadi, sebelum Baekhyun melepas blazer pun beberapa tangan terlihat ingin menyelinap sekedar membelai—jika boleh mencubit—pantat Baekhyun. Jangankan pria berorientasi searah dengannya, yang mengaku lurus pun bisa mendadak belok jika terus-terusan disediakan pemandangan Baekhyun meliuk-liuk dengan keringat berpendar ditempa kerlip lampu begini.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Chanyeol melangkah menarik, mendorong, menyelinap kerumunan untuk mencapai panggung.

 _You're eyes You're lips You're kiss You are sexy You're smile You're touch You're everything_

Sialan. Chanyeol malah tercenung begitu Baekhyun sengaja menunjukkan goyangan dan kerlingan mata untuknya. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum ceria mirip orang gila. Sejenak, ia membiarkan Baekhyun walau artinya ia juga membiarkan Baekhyun menguji control syahwat hall sejagad.

Beat makin cepat. Lagu berganti milik Kelly Clarkson, My Life Would Suck Without You.

Chanyeol sedikit bernapas lega karena Baekhyun kali ini hanya berjingkrak melompat-lompat mengikuti beat pop-rock. Melihat sekeliling, Chanyeol malah mendapati tampang-tampang kecewa dari penonton setia Baekhyun.

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me And honestly  
_

" _My life would suck without you!"_

Chanyeol bisa mendengar jelas suara Baekhyun berteriak paling keras di antara yang lain. Ia geleng-geleng kepala—miris. Seketika, merasa bersalah amat sangat pada ibu Baekhyun karena gagal menjaga anak sulungnya dengan baik. Ia kembali menerobos kerumunan, menuju tangga panggung.

 _'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me And honestly_

Mic Luna direbut Baekhyun dan…

"PARK CHANYEOL! MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU!"

Semua mata mengarah pada Chanyeol yang tergugu. Langkahnya untuk menaiki tangga panggung terhenti, ia malah terpaku menatap Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Wajah si Sipit itu benar-benar merah karena mabuk.

"Cih. Harus benar-benar mabuk, baru ia mau mengatakan sesuatu." Chanyeol buru-buru menaiki tangga karena Luna sudah menarik kembali mic-nya dan Baekhyun terlihat mulai bersiap untuk bergoyang liar lagi.

 **.**

 **얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌얕다한느낌**

 **.**

Pening…

Mual…

Gerah…

Semua jadi satu di kepala Baekhyun yang tidak hanya sanggup membuka mata. Kepalanya seperti baru dibenturkan ke tembok china. Ia tidak ingat apa-apa, bahkan bagaimana bisa ia terkapar di kamarnya sendiri pun, ia tidak ingat.

"Akhirnya kau bangun."

Baekhyun melirik pintu. Chanyeol masuk dengan segelas air putih di tangan lalu duduk di pinggiran ranjang, membantunya duduk.

"Minum."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata menatap Chanyeol. Ada yang berbeda hari ini, tapi ia tidak tahu apa "Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng setelah menyelesaikan minum.

Chanyeol berdecak "Setidaknya, ingatanku saat mabuk tidak separah dirimu." Ucapnya menaruh gelas di atas meja "Tidak ingat satupun?"

"Memang ada berapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mencondongkan tubuh ke wajah Baekhyun. Penderita hangover itu otomatis mundur menelan ludah susah payah. Sekali lagi, ada yang berbeda. Baekhyun tahu itu, tapi tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

"Ingat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Menunduk sejenak, Chanyeol menghela napas "Atau… mungkin ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" kemudian kembali menatap wajah kusut Baekhyun terlalu serius.

Baekhyun tercenung. Canggung. Ia begitu asing dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang ini.

DEG

"Minggir, aku mau mandi." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh kemudian turun dari ranjang melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari ranjang, beranjak ke pintu "Jika sudah selesai, susul aku di—"

BRUK

Napas Baekhyun putus-putus karena terlalu kaget. Hampir saja kepalanya menghantam keras lantai. Nyatanya… tubuh Baekhyun lebih dulu ditanggap tangan sigap Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun selamat dari resiko terparah gegar otak atau setidaknya benjol.

"Jika belum sadar benar, jangan melangkah buru-buru."

Mata Baekhyun menatap tanpa kejap mata besar Chanyeol. Berbagai bayangan berseliweran di otaknya. Antara nyata-maya, sadar-awang, dirinya melihat dan bisa merasakan bagaimana bibirnya menempel ketat di atas bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Liur Baekhyun menyangkut alot di tenggorokan. Ia gugup berdiri langsung masuk kamar mandi.

"Aku mandi dulu!" teriaknya setelah menutup pintu.

.

.

Sendok Baekhyun bergerak pelan ke dalam mangkuk. Terlalu pelan seperti takut meninggalkan suara. Ia meniup kuah di sendok berkali-kali walau mangkuk sup sudah tidak panas.

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya memandang tanpa komentar.

Baekhyun mengangguk " _Surprisingly good._ " Sama sekali tidak bohong. Ini mengejutkan bahwa Chanyeol –yang ia tahu tidak bisa masak- bisa menyajikan sup ayam enak begini.

"Tidak ada minyak goreng di dapurmu." Lapor Chanyeol.

"Aku kan tidak pernah masak di sini." Baekhyun terdengar tidak mau disalahkan.

"Bahkan beras pun tidak ada."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi. Lebih memilih lanjut makan.

"Baekhyun ah." Panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendongak "Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Baekhyun berkedip sekali "Tidak." Jawabnya setelah kembali menunduk menatap potongan ayam di mangkuk.

"Kau tidak ingat yang terjadi semalam?" cecar Chanyeol.

Sendok diletakkan "Sebenarnya semalam ada apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan."

"Ada baiknya jika kau cek ponselmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel putih Baekhyun "Sepertinya banyak notifikasi."

Baekhyun merengut bingung menerima ponselnya. Benar ucapan Chanyeol, layar ponsel Baekhyun penuh notifikasi dari berbagai akun media social miliknya. Mengabaikan yang lain, Baekhyun membuka pesan dari Yixing bertuliskan 'Kau keren!' berisi video berdurasi sekitar 2 menit.

Tombol play ditekan, video berputar menayangkan kerumunan orang. Begitu berisik suara music edm ditambah nyanyian berbentuk teriakan dari semua yang berjoged di lantai. Video berganti menyorot panggung, di mana Baekhyun bergoyang sambil terus mengerling pada semua yang ada di bawah panggung.

"Oh!" racau Baekhyun. Kuah sup di sendok menumpahi celana katunnya karena tercengang melihat tingkahnya sendiri di layar ponsel.

Kembali ke video, terlihat Baekhyun merebut mic Luna lalu menggantikan gadis itu berteriak "PARK CHANYEOL! MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU"

"Sialan!" Baekhyun meracau karena lebih banyak air tumpah. Kali ini berasal dari air putih dalam gelas. Mengabaikan celananya, ia berniat menghentikan video itu, tapi tangan Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Tonton sampai selesai."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak karena Chanyeol lebih dulu meraih ponsel itu, lalu menunjukkan layarnya pada Baekhyun. Sungguh, perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak melihat video itu.

Saat Chanyeol terlihat naik ke atas panggung lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk turun… Baekhyun sedikit terbayang apa yang terjadi.

Tepat saat Baekhyun berniat merebut kembali mic dari tangan Luna, Chanyeol menariknya dan…

BRUKKK

Baekhyun jatuh tepat di atas tubuh jangkung Chanyeol.

Mendadak hening.

Semua tercengang menatap panggung. Bahkan Jessie sampai menghentikan tugasnya.

Jeda beberapa detik. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak bergerak hanya saling pandang. Hingga terlihat bibir tipis Baekhyun berbisik.

Baekhyun sedikit ingat apa yang saat itu diucapkannya. Tubuhnya seketika merinding.

"Kau cocoknya denganku Yeol." Kecupan di kening Chanyeol "Bukan dengan yang lain." Kecupan lain. Kali ini di bibir Chanyeol diselingi gigitan pada bibir bawah.

Park Chanyeol terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar membalas bahkan hingga tiba-tiba kening Baekhyun membentur keningnya lalu terdengar dengkuran halus tepat di telinga. Baekhyun tertidur tidak mempedulikan sorak sorai semua yang menonton aksinya.

Video selesai.

Kesadaran Baekhyun pun usai.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan "Omong-omong, ada yang upload video ini dengan judul 'Kelakuan mahasiswa farmasi'." Bisa jelas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar merah seperti mau meledak.

"Aku sudah selesai." Baekhyun bangkit, membawa mangkuknya ke bak cuci piring. Ia berniat mencari mahasiswa hukum yang mau membantu menuntut penyebar video itu dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik. Ongkosnya? Kalau bisa yang gratisan.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang gugup menghadang jendela dapur.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Baekhyun setelah menelan ludah keras. Ragu sebenarnya. Jikapun ada, memangnya apa? Mulai dari mana?

Chanyeol bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri di belakangnya "Serius?" Ia menyenderkan dagu pada bahu sempit tetangganya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" suara berat Chanyeol menggaung di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu."

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun, memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa saling tatap "Baek, woy. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu. Apa sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku?"

"Tidak tahu, Yeol."

"Bahkan setelah terang-terangan menciumku semalam?"

Baekhyun menelan liur keras. Ia bingung. Memangnya apa yang dirasakan pada Chanyeol? Datar saja. Getaran seperti di film yang selama ini dijadikan pedoman? Nihil. Yang Baekhyun tahu, dirinya tidak gampang menempel dengan seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu begitu menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol.

Rahang Baekhyun ditangkup "Hei tatap aku." Ucap Chanyeol "Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Baekhyun tergugu sedetik lalu menggeleng.

Gemas, bibir tebal Chanyeol meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun. Bukan sekedar menempel, tapi melumat—cenderung melahap—hingga si Sipit kelabakan meremas kaos bagian dada Chanyeol.

Butuh pukulan dua kali untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol, melepaskan ciuman.

Baekhyun terengah menyeka liur di dagu setelahnya "Sungguh Yeol, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Aku hanya senang jika terus-terusan bersamamu. Jika yang kau maksud cinta, aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya."

"Bayangkan aku menggandeng orang lain. Atau… bayangkan aku mencium orang lain seperti aku tadi menciummu."

"Seperti semalam?" Baekhyun menengadah, menatap melas " _Please_ , jangan. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku tanpamu."

"Hei, itu cinta namanya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Rasanya seperti ada lusinan alat pacu jantung di dada Baekhyun ketika menatap mata lebar Chanyeol. Dan alat-alat itu berdetak bersahutan makin kencang saat Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Sial, tangan Baekhyun gemetaran karena digenggam lalu diarahkan mengalung di leher Chanyeol.

"Wendy itu sepupuku, Baek. Adik tiri Kris." Ucap Chanyeol pada jeda ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun ingin protes, namun tidak sempat. Mulutnya kembali dibungkam.

Ciuman aroma sup ayam mengiringi gerakan Chanyeol membopong tubuh Baekhyun masuk kamar.

Si Pendek menahan napas selama ciuman Chanyeol menuruni leher lalu dadanya. Jantungnya seolah genderang perang, berdentam hebat seakan berusaha membobol tulang rusuk.

Sial, ini yang namanya getaran cinta. Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Rasanya otak ingin menghentikan kelakuan Chanyeol menjelajah tubuhnya, tapi… hatinya berteriak ingin lebih.

"I...ibu." Keluh Baekhyun saat tangan Chanyeol menggeledah isi celana katunnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, memandang wajah merah Baekhyun "Hei, kau tidak serius ingin ibumu datang menonton kan?"

"Yeol, _please_ …" Baekhyun menatap jengah "Lanjutkan sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

" _Okay, okay._ " Tangan Chanyeol memberi jawaban lebih. Memeluk tubuh

Perasaan datar yang selama ini keduanya rasakan berubah bergelombang tidak beraturan. Seperti gelombang tsunami, menerjang, menghancurkan akal sehat.

" _Fuck you're big._ " rintih Baekhyun mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang saat Chanyeol berusaha memasukinya.

" _Damn you're a virgin._ " Balas Chanyeol tidak peduli bahwa dirinya juga pertama kali melakukan ini.

Desahan, erangan, berselisih dengan decitan ranjang dan makian dari bibir keduanya. Pelukan makin erat, kuku jemari lentik menancap di punggung kekar. Saling mengait, menerjang, mengisi, tubuh mereka terlalu basah dengan bercak sewarna lebam. Lebam cinta.

Mereka lepas. Mencapai puncak bersamaan setelah lebih dari 1 mendaki.

"Lagi…" desah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak menolak, tentu saja.

.

.

Kecupan di kening Baekhyun saat dirinya masih gemetar "Hei, tinggallah denganku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyeka keringat di dada Chanyeol "Aku tidak mau. Ibuku bisa ngamuk jika tahu."

Kecupan lagi di kening "Tinggallah bersamaku, akan kulamar kau setelah kita lulus nanti." Ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak "Aih, tidak romantis sekali"

"Kupikir jika lamaran setelah bercinta, terhitung cukup romantic."

"Setidaknya simpan itu nanti, untuk kejutan."

Chanyeol terbahak, menyentil hidung Baekhyun "Yah, memang apa pentingnya itu sekarang?" Tangannya terulur meraih meja di sebelah ranjang. Sebatang coklat dihadapkan pada Baekhyun.

" _After sex chocolate_?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menerimanya.

"Sudah cukup romantis?" Menunduk, Chanyeol mengibaskan hidung di hidung Baekhyun "Yang penting, aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan pada leher si Pria tidak romantis "Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

 **The reporter**

Mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi berkacamata berdiri menyender di depan sebuah kelas, menunggunya bubar. Jung Hoseok, nama mahasiswa yang merangkap reporter buletin kampus itu, buru-buru menegakkan tubuh begitu sadar kelas yang disenderi sudah bubar. Seorang sipit berjaket hijau yang berjalan cepat, dikejarnya.

"Sunbae! Baekhyun sunbae!"

Si Sipit—Baekhyun menoleh "Ya?"

Hoseok membenahi letak kacamata yang melorot "Aku Jung Hoseok dari majalah kampus."

Baekhyun memicing yang berarti 'Apa urusannya denganku?'

Handphone Hoseok disodorkan dekat bibir Baekhyun "Setelah kejadian di inaugurasi waktu itu, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Baekhyun tercengang. Ini apa-apaan? Tidak cukup ia dibully (padahal dikecengi) oleh warga kampus? Tidak mau terjebak, ia mengeratkan tas ransel "Aku ada urusan." Ucapnya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Sunbae! Sunbae!" Hoseok mengejar langkah Baekhyun, menghadangnya "Jawab simple saja. Kau dan Park Chanyeol sudah menjadi panutan pasangan romantis seantero kampus." Gayanya sudah mirip reporter kasus asimilasi korupsi dan perselingkuhan selebritis.

Heol.

Dijadikan panutan? Baekhyun merasa baru saja merusak moral penerus bangsa.

"Jadi… menurutmu apa?" cecar Hoseok.

Baekhyun bergedik cuek "Entah. Suatu saat kau juga paham. Ikut arus saja." Lalu benar-benar meninggalkan lorong kampus.

Hoseok berdecak kesal.

.

"Cinta?" tanya Chanyeol setelah meneguk sari jeruk dari botol di tangan. Ia menerawang, berpikir—mungkin.

Hoseok hanya bisa berdiri penuh harap. Rubric 'Pasangan Romantis di Sekitar Kita' hasil besutannya harus sukses.

"Cinta…" Chanyeol bergumam, menerawang.

Hoseok antusias.

"Cinta…" Chanyeol ganti mengangguk-angguk menatap lorong.

Hoseok setia menunggu.

"Cinta itu… dibangunkan, dimasakkan, diceramahi, dimaki." Chanyeol tertawa lebar lalu mengejar seseorang yang terlihat celingukan "Baekhyun ah! Mencariku?"

Hoseok mendesah. Mungkin, rubric yang belum pernah terbit itu tidak akan bisa terbit.

.

 **END**

 **.**

Semoga memuaskan dan… describe your own love! Tsaaaaah haseeek.

Btw. Aku masih utang ff lain. Tolong, jangan ditambahi bunga ya. Saking jarangnya pegang laptop, giliran dipake, tiba-tiba ngehang, otakku juga gak bisa diajak ngebut. Taelah, jadi gatau kapan ff lain aku lanjutin.


End file.
